


Make Me Yours

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, FaceFucking, M/M, PWOP, PWP, Rating: NC17, Sabriel - Freeform, Swearing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Gabriel has a rule, 'If I lick it, it's mine.' Usually for food/sweets etc. and then does it to Sam as a joke to annoy Dean... Dean's appropriately disgusted and noone notices Sam trying to keep it under control. Dean leaves and Sam turns back to Gabe and says something like, 'Does that mean I'm yours now?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).



> For **starshaker** on Tumblr.

“If I lick it, it’s mine,” were the first words Sam’s roommate had said to him when he entered his dorm room on that first day in late August. At first, Sam had thought it was a joke. He chuckled awkwardly as he set his bags down on the bed on the other side of the room. Great. He was stuck sharing a room with a crazy weirdo.

Over the next few weeks, Sam would watch in disgust as his roommate - Gabriel, he’d found out after the initial introduction - licked food before putting it in the fridge, candy before hiding it under his bed and countless other everyday objects that probably were not otherwise edible.

It wasn’t until Sam started dreaming and fantasizing about that tongue that it became a huge problem. He would wake up in a cold sweat with his morning wood creating a tent in his underwear almost every morning after having a dream about that tongue making its way across his body and those hazel eyes glancing up at him with a smirk on that smug face of his. Damnit. Sam really did not need to have some messed-up crush on his roommate like this.

Sam tried for weeks to stay focused on his college assignments rather than Gabriel’s stupid hot tongue. But, everytime Gabriel would enter their dorm room with his arms full of candy or food, Sam couldn’t resist peeking over as Gabriel swiped his tongue over almost everything. Sometimes, he could swear that the guy was teasing him. With the way Gabriel would twirl his tongue slowly around lollipops as he studied whilst making pornographic noises. Yeah, Sam was definitely in trouble, especially with the way his dick seemed to like the audio-visual coming from the other side of the room.

**\- * -**

It was the end of the first long and tiring semester and Sam was out with  Jess, Luis and Brady - his friends from college. They’d all decided to start the night off by visiting a local bar where Jess managed to get their first shots free. Sam screwed his face up at the bitterness of his third shot in a row before settling back in his chair with a low chuckle at a joke Luis had just made.

“So, since it’s your birthday, I decided to get you a present,” Jess announced, smiling sweetly over at Sam.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “No. I told you guys, ‘no presents’,” he complained.

Jess’ smile just widened and she looked behind Sam. “I have a feeling you’re gonna like this one,” she said.

When Sam felt a hand squeezing his shoulder firmly, he jumped a little, turning around to see …  _Dean_.

He really wasn’t expecting this. His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face as he stumbled to his feet. 

“Hey there, little bro,” Dean chuckled and Sam instantly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Dean just patted his back in a manly fashion and laughed. “Dude, you know that I hate chick-flick moments.”

Sam laughed and pulled away. “How’ve you been? How’s Dad?” he asked, eager to know how things were back home. Even though he left the day he had an argument with his dad, that didn’t mean he didn’t care about him.

Dean nodded. “Things are good. Dad’s good. And this is your round,” he replied with a charming grin.

Sam sighed as he made his way to the bar with Dean tagging along behind him. He ordered them two beers and handed the money over to the rough looking barman who promptly began pulling their pints.

When Sam leaned against the bar, he took a look around. That was when he noticed who was standing beside him. “Howdy, roomie,” Gabriel said cheerfully, patting Sam on the back before glancing at Dean. “Who’s your friend?” he asked, almost looking - and sounding - kind of jealous. Or maybe Sam was just a little drunk.

“Dean. My brother,” Sam replied, gaze following Gabe’s tongue which licked some beer foam off his top lip absently.

“Ah, nice to meet you,” he said before leaning over to lick a long stripe up Sam’s cheek.

Dean grimaced, glancing between them both. Sam just wiped Gabriel’s saliva off of his cheek and tried hard not to jump on him right then and there.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Dean cleared his throat. He glanced around and finally found a  _‘hot college girl’_  and he told Sam that he’d  _‘see him around’_  before he made a quick getaway.

Sam turned to face Gabriel, his own cheeks flushed with colour. He decided that it was probably now or never and he couldn’t seem to pass up an opportunity when he was this drunk. “Does that mean I’m yours now?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up to near his hairline before he relaxed and checked Sam out slowly with a flirtatious grin. “Let’s get outta here, Samson.”

**\- * -**

They were back in their dorm room. The lights were off and they were making out hungrily on Gabriel’s bed. Sam, thanks to the alcohol he’d consumed, had gained so much more confidence. He was now nipping at Gabriel’s bottom lip, and sucking on his tongue, and making soft pleased noises. God, he needed so much more.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long as Gabriel’s hand soon crept underneath his shirt. Sam shivered at the touch, leaning into it. He continued kissing Gabriel desperately, hand through his thick hair.

His shirt was quickly discarded and Gabriel managed to take control of their heated kiss. He rolled them over so that Sam was lying on his back and Gabriel was straddling his hips. Then he finally began licking, sucking and nipping down Sam’s jawline and onto his neck.

Goosebumps appeared all over Sam’s skin as he pushed his hips up, desperate for some goddamn friction. Somehow, he knew that Gabriel would be a tease in bed, but right now he needed him too much to stand it. “Please,” he gasped as Gabriel swirled his tongue around one of Sam’s already hard nipples. He tried to gasp it out again as Gabriel licked slowly down his torso, tongue dipping into his naval on the way down.

Then his pants and boxers were quickly somehow on the floor and Gabriel’s tongue was teasing up the inside of his thigh. He pushed his hips up again and again, trying to get Gabriel’s attention. “Fuck— Gabe, do something,” he growled, earning a moan from Gabriel and the reward of his tongue finally on his achingly hard cock.

Gabriel took it slow at first, sucking on the head, tongue lapping at the slit where some precome had already gathered. Then, he started taking Sam inch-by-inch into his warm mouth, tongue pressed deliciously against the underside. Sam’s hips trembled with the fight to keep them still. Then he felt Gabriel swallowing around the tip of his cock and he moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow.

After that, Gabriel sped up a little. He wrapped his hand around the base and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking on Sam’s cock as if his life depended on it. Sam was groaning loudly and writhing in pleasure as he listened to the soft slurping sounds that came from Gabriel’s mouth.

He only had to glance down once and see those eyes, so full of lust, and those lips wrapped perfectly around his cock. And that was it. He tensed up and cried out Gabriel’s name as he came hard down his throat. He could feel his cock pulsing again and again inside Gabriel’s mouth and he watched as Gabriel just swallowed it all up perfectly.

After he relaxed, he was panting heavily, feeling amazing in his post-orgasmic high. Then he could hear some movement from where Gabriel was. He glanced down to see Gabriel’s forehead pressed against his hip as his hand worked furiously on his cock.

“Gabe,” Sam breathed and tried to pull him up. “Fuck my mouth.”

Sam loved the sound of the deep groan that rumbled through Gabe’s chest. He watched him move up, hand around his cock as he positioned his knees at either side of his head, the tip of his cock pressed against Sam’s mouth. Sam grinned before darting his tongue out to lick at Gabriel’s cock briefly before pulling back a little to say, “I licked it. So, it’s mine.”

Gabriel laughed loudly, throwing his head back before reaching down to cup Sam’s cheek gently, thumbing at his lower lip. “Fuck, you are so hot,” he groaned before slipping his cock carefully into Sam’s mouth.

Sam moaned around Gabriel’s length, eyes watching his facial expressions as he sucked him for all he was worth. He kept his hands on Gabe’s ass as he pushed and pulled, forcing more of him into his mouth with every thrust. He could hear Gabriel moaning and swearing above him, but he was just focused on taking as much of him in as possible.

He bobbed his head constantly as Gabriel’s hips rocked against his mouth. It didn’t take long before he could feel him shaking, and he knew what was coming next. He sucked hard at the head, moaning around it and squeezing Gabe’s ass as he gazed up to see the hottest fucking come-face he ever had seen.

He could taste the bitter, thick strands of come shooting into his mouth and he swallowed all of it, every last drop before pulling off gently. Gabriel collapsed beside him, his breathing labored and heavy as he came down from his high.

After a long while of silence, Gabriel curled against Sam and smiled before licking his shoulder. Sam chuckled.

“The answer is ‘yes’,” Gabriel murmured and Sam was instantly confused.

“What?”

“Yes, you’re mine now.”


End file.
